


Sadderdaze

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Candy, Cigarettes, Crossdressing, Cutesy, Death Threats, Flowers, Headspace, M/M, Pastels, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'll do it," He says, he's shaking.The gun pressed against his head doesn't care about the tears running down his cheeks."I'll fucking do it, Tyler."





	Sadderdaze

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i very much enjoy the nbhd

"We gon' have a break today, Ty?"

Josh wiggles his toes and watches Tyler wrap layer after layer of white gauze over his forearms. He nods, eyes still glued to the bandages. "If that's what you wanna do, baby."

Josh makes a popping noise with his lips, enjoying the echo it made off the bathroom walls. "Yesterday made me real tired." He sticks his tongue through his missing front teeth and swings his feet a bit. Not far enough to kick Tyler, though.

"Yeah?" Tyler smiles as he cuts the bandage, keeps it in place with probably the fourth roll of medical tape he'd bought that week. There's bags under his eyes-there have been for at least a month now. "Can you tell me my name, sweet thing?" Routine.

Josh thinks for a moment. "Tyler." He says. "Right?" He bites his tongue.

Tyler hums, kisses his angel's nose. "Right. And your name?" He fights a yawn and cleans his hands of the blood under his fingernails.

Josh points at the freshly wrapped tattoos that adorn Tyler's arms. "When'd you do tha'?"

"Hey," Tyler dries his hands and his pupils dilate. "what's your name?"

Josh looks down. He swallows, eyebrows furrowing with doubt. "Josh," He mumbles, picking at a scab peeking out above his thigh highs.

Tyler breathes out with relief. "Right."  
Josh stares at him with those pouty lips, eyes full of questions.

"You want t'smoke," He says finally, watching the way Tyler's hands shake and his breath keeps catching in his throat.

"No, no." Instant denial makes Josh chew the inside of his lip. Tyler's cheeks get thinner and thinner with each passing week.

"Go smoke, please," He hops down from the bathroom sink and burrows himself in the brunette's chest. He barely even reaches and has to stand on his tiptoes.

Tyler's hands find themselves on Josh's waist, his pudgy thighs. "I can't, baby, y'know that," He purrs, pressing his lips to the mess of pink curls below him.

"But it would make you happy," Josh argues into his shirt.

"So do you, though." Tyler ends the conversation at that, along with a few kisses for his angel.

They stand like that for a while, in their dingy bathroom with Josh enveloped in Tyler's arms. He smells like whiskey and cologne that's trying to hide that smell of booze.  
Josh's fingers brush over the pistol stuck in his boyfriend's pocket.

He pretends not to notice.

"I really make you happy?" He says after a few, voice muffled by the t-shirt he's got his face pressed into. "Really really?"

"Really really." Tyler always leaves him dumbfounded as to why his love extended only for him.

"Thank you," He mumbles, and Tyler just picks him up with those newly tattooed arms and brings him into the bedroom where love is always shared openly.

After a few cigarettes, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kazooing a lot of songs while writing this


End file.
